1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for assembling hose and hose fittings. The tool is in the form of pliers for pushing one end of a length of hose onto a fitting. The tool is especially adapted for forcing thick-walled hose and tubing, such as pressure hoses, onto hose fittings.
A myriad of applications require semi-permanent connections between rubber or rubber-like hoses and metal fittings. Assembly requires stretching of the end of the hose so as to form a tight leak-proof seal between the inside surface of the hose or tubing and the outside surface of a fitting. The fitting connection is generally a nipple having annular ribs or barbs over which the hose is forced in order to prevent accidental separation of the hose and fitting. Typical applications include pressure cylinders, manifolds, and the like. Where the hose or tubing is relatively thin-walled and elastic, assembly is relatively easy. However, where the hose or tubing is relatively thick-walled and inelastic, then stretching of the hose to permit assembly onto a fitting is difficult. Where many assemblies must be made, the task is tedious and tiring.